La conquista mundial puede esperar, el ligoteo no
by Muselina Black
Summary: Agosto de 1997. Antes de la tediosa tarea de tomarse el Ministerio de Magia (y conquistar el mundo), Voldemort decide irse de vacaciones a Ibiza. El problema es que no logra conquistar a ninguna mujer para desahogar energías. ¿Qué hará el Lord Oscuro de los Oscuros? ¿Podrá esperar la conquista del mundo? Regalo para Cris Snape.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece y no me hago responsable de los daños que ocurran al leer este fic. Están bajo su cuenta y riesgo.  
_

_Este fic participa en el AI navideño del foro más cool de Harry Potter: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Mi AI en esta ocasión fue la encantadora Cris Snape. Cris, te mereces esto y mucho más. No sabes lo mucho que me he reído con tus confesiones y escribiendo para la Magia Hispanii. Ha sido un placer ser tu AI (aunque esto de escribir parodia me ha sacado algunas canas verdes). Espero que te guste y te rías, que para eso es._

_Y sin más, los dejo con la historia._

**La conquista mundial puede esperar, el ligoteo no**

_**Ibiza, agosto de 1997.**_

Se merecía un descanso. Claro que sí. Hacer planes para dominar los mundos mágico y muggle era agotador y, definitivamente, malo para el cutis. El poderoso Lord Voldemort ya no era un muchachito y eso se notaba. La primera vez no había sido tan desgastante. Necesitaba unas vacaciones antes de lanzarse a la fase final de su conquista. Un bronceado fascinante era precisamente lo que le hacía falta, sería su arma secreta.

¿Quién podría resistirse a un poderoso mago oscuro con la piel tostada?

Por eso, Voldemort había decidido que un par de semanas en Ibiza eran justo lo que él necesitaba. Sol, playa y descanso. Aunque ahora, bajando por primera vez a la playa se daba cuenta de que había algo aún más interesante en esa playa paradisíaca. Algo extremadamente interesante.

Mujeres.

La última vez que Voldemort había ido a la playa —a juzgar por su tono de piel, hacía unas cuantas décadas—, la moda era mucho más… recatada. Ahora, la moda era mostrar tanta piel como fuese posible.

No estaba mal. Nada mal.

Voldemort estiró su toalla en la arena y se acomodó sobre ella, dispuesto a pasar unas cuantas horas al sol. Por supuesto, se había aplicado una poción filtro solar; después de tantos años su piel estaría delicadilla y no pensaba arriesgarse. Nada más ridículo que un dictador despellejado.

Un grupito de chiquillas pasó junto a él, soltando risitas al verlo. Una de ellas lo apuntó y dijo algo en español que él no alcanzó a comprender, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Las demás le corearon la gracia con estruendosas carcajadas. Voldemort enarcó sus inexistentes cejas. ¿Sería acerca de Nagini, que dormía a sus pies cual gatito regalón? No, no podía ser eso. Nagini era una serpiente modelo y con todo el estilo del mundo. ¿Se estarían burlando de su atuendo? El Señor Oscuro arrugó la inexistente nariz. ¿Cuál era el problema con su traje de baño? Lucius lo había elegido en la mejor tienda de bañadores de todo el Callejón Diagon.

Aquí hago un inciso para recordarles a todos los lectores que los magos no se caracterizan por su actualizado sentido de la estética y de la moda. ¿Alguna vez han visto esas maravillas de trajes de baño de principios de siglo? Bueno, pues eso era el vestuario de nuestro señor oscuro. Un modelo enterito, a rayas horizontales blancas y negras y pegadito a la piel. Todo un sex symbol, ¿no?

Pero bueno, mejor volvamos a lo nuestro, que el más que cuestionable sentido de la moda de Lucius no es lo que nos convoca.

Lo que nos interesa es que Voldemort había sentido sobre sí el juicio de las adolescentes. Para el que no lo sepa, las adolescentes son una especie humanoide que se caracteriza por hacer lo posible por humillar a su víctima, aunque esta sea el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso —que alguien le pase a Potter el dato, igual y es más efectivo que andar cazando cositas por meses—. El mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos había sido apuñalado por las miradas envenenadas de unas mocosas.

—Estúpidas muggles, ¿qué saben ellas de elegancia y estilo? —gruñó el hombre, incorporándose en su toalla. Por un momento, pensó en sacar su varita y Cruciar a esas niñatas a base de bien. Era lo menos que se merecían por haber osado burlarse de tan terrorífico Lord. Pero decidió que era mejor que no. Estaba de vacaciones y esas cosas tan tediosas sólo lo estresarían. Lo que él necesitaba era relajarse, como le había dicho su terapeuta. Esas mocosas vivirían.

Por el momento.

-o-

No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarse en el espejo. Estaba hecho todo un galán. Su diosa interna —no entraremos en detalles, pero sí, el Señor Tenebroso tiene una diosa interna. Mejor no hacer preguntas— le dijo que estaba hecho un galán y dio una voltereta de gimnasta olímpica.

—¿Qué tal, Nagini? Me las voy a llevar a todas arrastrando, ¿no? —le preguntó a su querida mascota. Sin embargo, el ofidio no le contestó. Estaba bastante mosqueada porque su amo le había dicho que debía quedarse en el hotel. ¡Pero si ella era buena! Ni caritas ni nada había servido para convencer a Voldemort de llevarla. Al parecer, pensaba que era mala idea eso de andar paseando un pedazo de su alma por ahí.

Bueno, ¡él se lo perdía! Nagini era una compañera de jarana de lo más simpática. Que se lo preguntaran al Basilisco de Hogwarts.

—Bueh, sigues enojada —musitó Voldemort sin darle mucha importancia. Se ajustó la camisa negra abierta hasta el pecho que llevaba —_porque negra tiene el alma_— y salió de la habitación. Al contrario de lo que los rumores decían, a él no le faltaba nada allá abajo. En cualquier caso, le sobraba.

Y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, estaba _ganoso_. Necesitado de sexo, lujurioso, caliente… ustedes me entienden. Normal, considerando que se había pasado como catorce años sin su maravilloso y sensual cuerpo. Y durante los últimos dos años se había estado concentrando en su plan de dominar la rubia Albión, claro que no había tenido tiempo para eso.

Porque sí, estaba Bellatrix siempre dispuesta a cumplir sus más locas fantasías, pero él siempre la había rechazado. Eso de mezclar negocios con placer era una mala idea, sin importar la cantidad de veces que la mujer apareciera vestida de cuero negro y maniatada en su cama. Había que tener ciertos límites. Él era su jefe, ella una empleada. Su relación sólo podía ser profesional.

Pero ahora se desquitaría. Cualquiera de esas _muggles_ que iban por ahí con poca ropa sería perfecta para sus planes. Sí, él abogaba por la pureza de sangre, por eso usaría un condón —los _muggles_ a veces (sólo a veces) podían inventar cosas de lo más útiles—. No pensaba que algún mocosillo mestizo terminara correteando por ahí, enturbiando su fama. Sin gorrito, no habría fiesta.

Se miró la mano, donde se había anotado la dirección del club nocturno que le había dado la chica de la recepción cuando él le había preguntado qué se podía hacer para divertirse por las noches. Ella había dicho algo de una _discueteca_, aunque él no estaba seguro de lo que era eso. Pero si esa chica lo decía, sería verdad.

En la calle había mucha gente, todos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que él. También se escuchaba música muy fuerte, con un ritmo que al Señor Oscuro le sonaba como a _punchi-punchi_. Los _muggles_ tenían unos gustos musicales rarísimos. Miró de reojo a un grupo de jovencitas que iban con shorts y camisetas que dejaban ver sus ombligos perforados. Nada mal.

—Disculpen, señoritas —les soltó mientras se acercaba a ellas con su mejor intento de sonrisa. Por supuesto que estaba usando un hechizo de traducción de altísima calidad, porque su español daba pena. La chica que parecía la cabecilla del grupete levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Dónde se supone que está el antro de diversión de esta ciudad? —la muchacha sacudió su melena rizada pero siguió sin contestar—. La _discueteca_, si mal no recuerdo.

No bien hubo dicho esas últimas palabras, el grupito de chiquillas estalló en carcajadas. Voldemort las miró, un tanto asombrado. ¿Qué había dicho mal?

—La _dis-co-te-ca_ —dijo la chica de pelo rizado con un gesto exasperado y gesticulando mucho—, está por allá. _Fenómeno_.

Las muchachas se alejaron entre risas. Voldemort creyó escucharlas decir «Joder, qué tipo más feo», y se detuvo en la mitad de la calle. ¿Estaban hablando de él? ¿No les había impresionado su varonil aspecto y su estilo innegable? Su diosa interna se puso un chándal y decidió comer helado de chocolate.

¿Qué les pasaba a las muggles?

Bueno, peor para ellas. Se perderían a un amante estupendo. No cualquiera podía decir que había compartido la cama del gran Señor Tenebroso, el amante más exquisito que una mujer podía conocer. De _fenómeno_ nada; a menos que se estuvieran refiriendo al tamaño de su anaconda, y no estamos hablando de Nagini, precisamente.

En fin, las luces del lugar y la enorme cantidad de gente le indicaron que había llegado a su destino. Bueno, eso y que un cartel enorme con dos cerezas se alzaba en sobre el edificio, como le había dicho la chica de la recepción.

Voldemort siempre había sido extraordinariamente perspicaz. No se le escapaba una.

Los muggles estaban formados en una larguísima fila en la puerta del local y Voldemort sintió el impulso de apartarlos a todos con su varita. ¡Por supuesto que el gran Señor Oscuro que tenía a toda Gran Bretaña en su puño no hacía filas! Pero las palabras de su terapeuta acudieron a su mente: «Señor Voldemort, usted está estresando. Lo que necesita es unas pequeñas vacaciones de la magia y todo lo que eso implica». La mujer tenía una seria obsesión con los gatos (no podía evitar pensar que haría buenas migas con la inaguantable esa de Umbridge), pero sus consejos parecían tener algo de sentido. Quizás tenía razón y tantas maldiciones habían terminado por agotar sus nervios.

Con un gruñido, Voldemort se puso a la fila. Unas chicas que usaban faldas considerablemente cortas le dirigieron una mirada curiosa, pero él no se movió. La última experiencia lo había dejado un tanto reservado ante las atenciones del bello sexo. Las muggles ciertamente eran muy raras.

—Oye, guapo, ¿qué onda con la máscara? —le preguntó una, que parecía más atrevida que el resto.

—No estoy usando una máscara —replicó él, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería esa chica. Quizás el hechizo de traducción estaba fallando un poco.

— Oh —la chica siguió mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Y qué onda, entonces? ¿Es un nuevo estilo? ¿Cirugía estética extrema? ¿Es lo que están haciendo en Hollywood ahora? —añadió con una sonrisa coquetilla.

—No…

¿Cirugía estética? ¿De qué hablaba esa joven, por Merlín?

—Oh, ya veo. Eres así —la muchacha arrugó la nariz y volvió a juntarse con sus amigas.

Voldemort se quedó mirándola, intrigado. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa muggle? ¡Claro que él era así! El más guapo, sensual y estupendo Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos. Pero esa chica lo había mirado casi con asco. Raro. Muy raro.

Su diosa interna se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Finalmente, llegó a la entrada del club. Un señor muy musculoso que estaba en la entrada le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a levantar la cinta y a mascullar algo así como «estos chicos ya no saben qué hacer para llamar la atención. Joder, se hubiera conformado con un puto _piercing_».

El interior de la discoteca estaba repleto de gente. En un comienzo, Voldemort tuvo que reprimir unas arcadas que lo sacudieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tantos muggles sudorosos y hediondos en contacto con su piel no podían ser saludables. No. Para nada.

Pero recordó a su terapeuta, siempre acariciando a ese enorme gato peludo que tenía. «Debes aceptar las experiencias nuevas, abrázalas y siéntelas con pasión». Si ella lo decía, tendría que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Podía sobrevivir a eso, claro que podría.

—Hola, señorita —saludó a una muchacha de vestido muy corto y escotado que estaba apoyada en la barra.

—Ugh. Piérdete —la chica hizo una mueca de asco y se alejó de él contoneando las caderas. La dios interna de Voldemort se llevó las manos a la cintura y sacó la lengua.

Voldemort se rascó la calva. ¿Acaso esa chica no sabía quién era él? Tendría que manejar mejor su imagen en el extranjero, evidentemente. No era posible que nadie supiera quién era él. En fin, ya había aprendido algo para su próximo intento.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿A que no te gustaría ser la próxima en la cama del maravilloso Señor Tenebroso? —le dijo a una muchacha rubia que acababa de acercarse a la barra—. Mi anaconda es ca…

Un vaso de algún líquido en la cara interrumpió su intento de seducción. La rubia se limitó a mirarlo con irritación y se fue sin más. Voldemort volvió a rascarse la calva con una mano. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Pero si le había dicho que era el Señor Oscuro más poderoso del mundo entero.

Quizás la chica no le había entendido bien. Tendría que revisar su hechizo de traducción para ver si estaba funcionando bien.

En fin, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La verdad era que esas muggles con ropas tan cortas y provocativas estaban empezando a hacer que sus pantalones se sintieran algo tirantes. Y francamente, necesitaba desahogarse un poco. ¡Llevaba años sin un buen revolcón! Se acomodó la camisa y se acercó a una mujer que estaba de espaldas. Era un poco ancha de hombros y sus piernas estaban peludas, pero a esas alturas del partido no estaban las cosas como para ponerse exquisitos.

—Hola, guapa. El Señor Oscuro se siente algo solo… y su anaconda también, si sabes a lo que me refiero —le dijo al oído, intentando usar su voz más sensual.

—Vaya, guapetón —la voz de la mujer era extrañamente masculina, pero Voldemort pensó que podía deberse a esos cigarrillos que los muggles disfrutaban tanto. Un hábito horrible, en su opinión. La tortura y el asesinato eran mucho mejores para el organismo. En fin, en tiempos de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera—. Veo que estás muy caliente.

Le gustaba eso. Una mujer directa.

—¿Te importa si vamos a mi hotel? No queda lejos —musitó la mujer. El Señor Tenebroso se relamió. Menuda mujerona que había encontrado. Justo cómo a él le gustaban. Decididas y directas.

—Claro, vamos —se tanteó el bolsillo del pantalón, sólo para chequear que los condones que había comprado en el aeropuerto el día anterior aún estuvieran ahí. Todos le habían dicho que eran el mejor método muggle para evitar enfermedades y embarazos no deseados. Incluso las más empingorotadas sangres puras mágicos estaban empezando a usarlos. Eran la nueva moda, como en su momento habían sido los calzoncillos.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante la mujer se dio media vuelta y Voldemort pudo ver el terrible error que había cometido.

No era una mujer.

Era un HOMBRE vestido de mujer.

Ante eso, lo único que el magnífico Señor Oscuro pudo hacer fue salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Su diosa interior sólo pudo chillar de terror.

-o-

_**Septiembre de 1997, Inglaterra.**_

El Señor Tenebroso estaba furioso, frustrado y triste. Lo que sentía era furia, frustración y tristeza. Porque sí, la toma del Ministerio había salido a la perfección —ni siquiera el inútil de Lucius había podido arruinarlo—. Con la huída de Potter había contado de antemano, pero ya lo atraparía. Ese mocoso tenía la capacidad de aparecer justo en el momento preciso. Podía contar con eso.

No, lo que frustraba, enfadaba y ponía triste al poderoso Lord Voldemort no era nada relacionado con su plan para conquistar el mundo. Aunque si estaba relacionado con conquistar, de cierta forma.

El problema era que a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas en Ibiza buscando mujeres, no había logrado nada de nada. Cero.

—¿Tan feo soy, Nagini? —le preguntó a su serpiente (a la de verdad, ¿eh?)—. ¿Es por eso que nadie quiere ligar conmigo?

Nagini estaba un poco mosqueada. Desde que habían vuelto de España y sus vacaciones soñadas, su amo no dejaba de lloriquear por los rincones quejándose de que nadie había querido ligar con él. Cosa natural, considerando que el tío estaba calvo y le faltaba la nariz. Pero parecía que Voldemort no comprendía algo tan simple y normal como eso.

—SssssSssSsSSs —replicó, lo que en pársel quiere decir «Deja de lloriquear y actúa como hombre», pero su amo estaba tan ocupado sintiendo lástima por sí mismo que entendió algo así como «Eres feo y gordo y nadie te quiere».

—Lo sé, Nagini, ¿pero cómo lo soluciono?

—SSssssSssSsssssssS —bufó la serpiente (traducción: «no tengo ni puta idea ni me importa»).

Voldemort sí entendió esa vez y se echó a llorar desesperadamente, ante las miradas desconcertadas de Lucius y Bellatrix. Su diosa interna estaba cortándose las venas con galletas de animalitos. Los dos mortífagos se miraban sin entender nada, porque no habían escuchado nada del intercambio de su jefe con la serpiente y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercarse a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Ya habían tenido bastante con la pataleta que le había dado cuando se habían acercado a él reclamando por un plan dental y vacaciones pagadas. Un desastre.

Pero de repente, el Señor Tenebroso dejó de llorar. Se le había prendido la ampolleta. Una de las chicas con las que se había cruzado en Ibiza había mencionado algo de cirugía estética. Cirugía eran esas cosas que hacían los muggles para sanar sin pociones, si mal no lo recordaba. Aunque a él le parecían una estupidez desde el punto de vista conceptual: ¿abrirse entero para curarse? Menuda tontería.

¿Entonces la cirugía estética sería para curar a los feos? Tenía sentido.

Quizás los muggles no fueran tan terribles después de todo.

-o-

Lucius y Bellatrix se habían quedado de una pieza al oír las últimas instrucciones del Señor Oscuro: buscar a uno de esos muggles que arreglaban caras. ¡Menuda petición! Pero no podían decirle que no, después de todo, estaban hablando del mago oscuro más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Así que habían partido en su búsqueda, con la ayuda de un prisionero, hijo de muggles, al que habían lanzado un _Imperius_ para que colaborara. Y después de mucho rebuscar, habían encontrado al mejor de todos.

Sin embargo, Nathaniel Cole, el cirujano en cuestión, se había negado a seguirlos a donde fuera que iban. No, él sólo atendía en su consulta londinense, muchas gracias.

Así que, con mucha reticencia, Voldemort había terminado por dirigirse ahí para que le hicieran una revisión. La única consideración que el doctor Cole hizo frente a su estatus de mago más oscuro de los oscuros fue atenderle después de cerrar, para ahorrarle la sala de espera.

—Entonces, ¿qué nariz te parece mejor, encanto? —El doctor Cole se acomodó las gafas y miró a su paciente sobre ellas. El mago no podía evitar concentrarse en la pluma que tenía en las manos y con la que anotaba sus datos: rosada y con un escandaloso pompón brillante encima—. Tenemos la de Brad Pitt, que es muy requerida últimamente. La de George Clooney también es una elección popular, cariño—añadió, mostrándole un set de fotografías—. Pero claro, lo suyo es una remodelación completa, ¿no, guapo? —decidió después de examinar la cara de Lord Voldemort por unos segundos—. Esto requerirá medidas drásticas. ¡Inga, Greta!

Dos mujeres vestidas con trajes de enfermera en miniatura aparecieron de algún lado que él no había podido ver.

—A ver, chico —masculló el doctor levantándose—. Necesito evaluar la materia prima antes de elegir.

Las mujeres llevaron a Voldemort hacia una camilla al fondo de la consulta, donde le quitaron la túnica. Su diosa interna se puso roja cual manzana fuji. El doctor apareció de nuevo junto a él —¿cómo se movía tan rápido?—, esta vez con un plumón rosa con el que empezó a marcas líneas por todo el cuerpo y el rostro del Lord Oscuro de los Oscuros.

—A ver, hay que sacar algo de grasita de aquí —decía cada tanto—. Anota, Inga. Este hombre necesita una lipo, el culo de Beckham y los labios de Angelina. Se verán perfectos con su nueva complexión. Necesitamos mejor este cutis, y levantar los párpados, el _look_ de serpiente es tan de la semana pasada, querida.

Voldemort quiso decir algo, pero el doctor Cole le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No, no. Tú callado, queridito. Deja que papi Cole se encargue de transformarte en un ga-la-na-zo. Tienes una materia prima de lujo, sólo necesitas un poco de mi ayuda para sacarlo. Te haré brillar como un diamante, ya lo verás —dijo con un par de palmaditas en las mejillas del Lord—. ¡Serás mi más grande obra! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Greta, cancela todas mis citas de la semana! No, ¡del mes! ¡Esto será intenso!

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 3 de mayo de 1998.**_

—Voldemort, he venido a que me mates —declaró un pequeñajo escuchimizado y con anteojos, que seguramente a los lectores se les haga conocido—. Ya sabes, por eso de que estás matando a mis amigos y tal. Soy un héroe y me sacrificaré por ellos y blá, blá, blá.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír, con su maravillosa sonrisa Colgate de estreno. ¡Había ganado! Ahora no sólo era el mago más guapo de todos los tiempos, sino que también era el más poderoso. Levantó la varita, dipuesto a acabar con ese niñato inaguantable. La diosa interna se pudo a dar saltos de alegría, vestida cual animadora de película americana.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —la voz del doctor Cole rompió el silencio del bosque, justo en el momento en que Voldemort empezaba a pronunciar las palabras mágicas que lo librarían de ese enano con anteojos en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué te dije de hacer esfuerzos excesivos, cariño? Matar a este chiquillo seguramente no te reportará ningún beneficio. Sólo te estresará y…

—¡Avada Kedavra! —Voldemort masculló en dirección al médico, que cayó de espaldas con mucho estilo—. ¿Dónde está Potter, carajo? Necesito acabar con esto de una vez por todas, para irme de vacaciones.

—Estoy aquí, guaperas —protestó Harry desde detrás de un árbol—. ¿Acabamos con esto rápido? ¿O tienes otro novio que va a interferir?

—¡No es mi novio!

—Lo que tú digas, Voldy —Harry rodó los ojos—. Igual no te has dado cuenta de que esta sociedad ha evolucionado y eso. Pero acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

—¡Que no es mi novio, Potter!

—Ya, ya. Si prefieres estar en el clóset es cosa tuya. ¿Te apuras? Tengo que estar en un lugar mañana a esta hora. Lánzame el Avada enseguida, cree que me mataste y ya sabemos cómo sigue el cuento.

—¡No soy gay!

—En serio, hazlo de una puta vez.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Voldemort, furioso y muy guapo.

El resto es historia.

**FIN**

* * *

_Pueden matarme si quieren. La parodia no es lo mío. Pero que conste que me esforcé. Y gracias a Venetrix, Zarket y Roxy Scamander, por escucharme en todas las locuras que se me ocurrieron estos meses._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
